Excerpt from: A Different Choice
by The Killer Bunny
Summary: Dino worries over the health of his pregnant lover. Meanwhile, Hibari gets a mysterious phone call. Excerpt from an RP with Miyavilurver and I!


Those of you who follow me know that Miyavilurver and I RP a lot together. For the past two years, she and I have been working on a very long saga for Katekyo Hitman Reborn! We've finished the first part and we're currently working on the sequel. We're posting a chapter a week on a separate account made solely for this universe we've created.

For now, enjoy this excerpt from a future chapter!

* * *

Living with Dino was easier than Hibari had thought. Dino and Romario helped out with chores so Hibari didn't have to do everything himself. That and Kusakabe would often show up to help as well.

Romario gave Hibari rides to school for the first few days, but one morning, when Hibari expressed his want to use his motorcycle, for some reason, it didn't sit well with the blonde.

"Are you serious?" Dino asked the other with a disbelieving tone of voice. He looked up from the paperwork he had been working on that morning and turned to stare at his lover who had just finished getting dressed. "Why can't Romario just take you, like usual?" he asked, frowning.

Hibari shrugged on his school jacket, frowning at Dino. "If I don't use my bike for a while, the engine will lose condition out of misuse," he said, looking at him. "Why can't I take the motorcycle?"

Dino gave the other a plainly obvious 'are-you-stupid?' look, probably for the first time ever. "It's way too dangerous! What if you have an accident?" Dino's frown deepened at that thought, dread filling him up just by picturing the scenario. It's not like he didn't trust the other to be safe… but why take chances? Better to be safe than sorry. Accidents were called _accidents_ for a reason after all.

Hibari didn't understand Dino's panic and took insult to the other's worry. "I have a license. I've never been in an accident." He scowled slightly. "I know how to handle myself. Everything will be fine," he said in a cold tone and turned to leave the room.

"W-wait a second, Kyouya!" Dino protested. He got up from the crossed-legged position he'd been sitting and reached out a hand to grab the other's arm. "I'm not saying that you can't handle yourself, but there's no reason to use your bike! Wasn't that the reason you went to live in your apartment instead?" Dino tried to reason with him.

"Why would I buy something I have no intention of using?" Hibari narrowed his eyes, pulling his arm roughly out of Dino's hand. "I moved to the apartment to be closer to the school." He used to go back to his house on weekends but after Dino practically moved in and stayed over almost daily, it became too much trouble to go back and forth, so he just stayed at the apartment. "I'm going." Hibari turned again.

Dino let out a loud frustrated sigh and got to the point. "And what if you _do_ get into an accident?" Dino recaptured his lover's arm and held on tightly. "What then, Kyouya?" Dino's lips thinned and his eyes became dead serious. "You're not just taking care of yourself anymore," he reminded the other.

Hibari stopped and narrowed his eyes. He stopped himself from acting on the instinct of putting his hand to his stomach and instead pushed Dino off of him yet again. Instead of heading for the garage where his bike was, Hibari headed for the front door, walking, but refusing any offer for a ride.

"Kyouya!" Dino called out after him and followed. But the knot of worry loosened inside of him when he noticed his lover didn't head towards his bike, and was instead beginning to walk off in the direction of the school.

Dino let out a loud sigh but didn't say anything. Pushing the matter further would only be counterproductive, and at least the other understood that riding the motorcycle could be dangerous. Still, Dino hated arguing with Kyouya. He couldn't wait for the other to come home already. Maybe Dino would order burgers for dinner that day to make up for it.

Dino continued watching after Kyouya until he couldn't see him any longer. He returned back inside the house with the relieving knowledge that his men would be keeping an eye out for trouble.

Hibari walked, feeling the presence of Dino's men. He usually didn't care because they kept their distance, but today he was particularly annoyed. Once he was far enough away from the house, the annoyance reached its peak. He took out his tonfas and turned to glare at Dino's men. "I'll bite you to death..." he warned lowly before launching at them.

But soon after beating up the men, Hibari realized that it didn't really satisfy him. One, they were horribly weak. Two, they hadn't fought back at all. Hibari growled in annoyance, continuing to walk down the street, for once, alone.

What Hibari didn't take in consideration was that the men were under instructions not to fight back due to Hibari's condition. Plus, Dino had trusted that Hibari would keep his word and not "bite" his men to death.

Dino's men weren't even able to inform their boss of what had happened, having taken a rather embarrassingly nasty beating from the prefect.

Hibari continued walking down the street, his tonfas away. He was at least satisfied that the street was empty. He hadn't had time truly to himself in who knew how long. But of course, his phone would choose that moment to ring. Hibari looked at the caller ID and saw "Unknown" written instead of a number. After a moment of debate, Hibari flipped open the phone and put it to his ear. "Hibari Kyouya," he said simply into the phone.

_"Good morning, Mr. Prefect~!"_

* * *

What is this mysterious phone call Hibari has received?! The sinister voice on the end of the line doesn't bode well for our heroes!

Check out my profile for the link to the account and follow along with us to see what happens next!


End file.
